


Forbidden

by Cazuelin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Porque nuestro amor, es prohibido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una version [Ziam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7613797) en mi [perfil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfStories/profile) <3 <3

_Con los ojos cerrados..._

Edmund choco sus labios contra los de Peter. Quien lo tenía agarrado fuertemente de la cintura, sus pechos se rosaban y Edmund sentía morir cuando la erección de Peter choco contra la suya. Gimiendo, paso su lengua por los labios de Edmund, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Permiso que fue concedido casi al instante. Edmund pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Peter, profundizando el beso.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados por inercia. No quería abrirlos porque sabía que si lo hacia la magia se perdería. La verdad es que Edmund no sabe cómo llegaron a eso, a ese sentimiento prohibido pero que no podía evitar sentirse bien.

Las manos de Peter subieron a su espalda, tocándola por debajo de la camisa. Sus manos estaban tibias y un poco sudorosas, pero a Edmund eso le fascinaba. Lo siguiente que Peter sintió fue como Edmund colocaba ambas manos en su cadera, con intenciones de tocar más abajo. Así que Peter coloco una de sus manos encima de la de Edmund, arrastrándola debajo de su bóxer, justamente a lado de su acreción.

_Con los ojos cerrados, así comenzó todo._

Quizá porque Peter no quiere ver lo evidente y saber que eso no puede continuar así. Rompiendo el beso, Peter se arrodilló delante de Edmund, bajando los calzoncillos del contrario. La polla de Edmund salió totalmente erecta, chocando contra la cara de Peter, quien lo tomó entre sus manos, comenzado a masturbarlo.

Peter siempre acaba así, rindiéndose a sus pies. Y cerciorándose de que Edmund tuviera lo que deseara de él, porque no podía evitarlo, era mayor a sus fuerzas.

Llevando la polla de Edmund a su boca, metió todo lo pudo en ella. Sintiéndose feliz de poder degustar aquel inimaginable sabor, característico de _su hermano_. Edmund gimió, colocando sus manos en la cabellera de Peter, hundiéndolo más. Peter sintió ahogarse cuando su nariz toco los vellos de Edmund.

Peter comenzó a sacar y meter la polla de Edmund dentro de su boca una y otra vez, sacando gemidos desesperados de Edmund. Quien sentía morir cuando la lengua de Peter comenzó a acariciarle, lentamente. Aquella lengua se deslizo por la cabeza de su polla, para después hacer un recorrido hacia el tronco. Sacando la reacción de Edmund de su boca, comenzó a acariciarla.

Edmund tenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras que Peter saco su propia erección de los bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse, volviendo a chupar a Edmund. Para cuando Edmund estaba a punto de correrse, Peter saco la polla de su boca y se levantó, sonriéndole. Edmund tomo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Caminaron hacia la cama, Peter debajo de Edmund. Sus erecciones se rozaban cada dos segundos, y Edmund seguía restregándose contra Peter.

Peter, llevando tres de sus dedos hacia la boca de Edmund, hizo que este los comenzará a lamer, como si fueran una paleta. Aquella imagen era realmente excitante. Quería que Edmund le chupara, que se ahogara con su polla. Saco sus dedos de la boca de Edmund, llevándolos a su estrecha entrada. Metiendo uno, escucho como Edmund gemía en su oreja, despacio. El castaño beso la parte en la que el cuello y el hombro se unían, dejando un pequeño chupetón. Alzando la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con la de Peter.

_Cuando miro a los ojos de Edmund, el deseó se apodera de mí y lo nubla todo..._

Peter deslizo un segundo dedo dentro de Edmund, moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijeras, abriendo a Edmund. Quien cerró los ojos, volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el cuello de Peter, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, enterrando más los dedos de Peter dentro de él.

_Impidiendo que vea la locura que estamos cometiendo..._

Metió un tercer dedo cuando sintió que Edmund lo necesitaba.

_Y me dejo llevar..._

Peter tomo la cabeza de Edmund con su mano libre, al mismo tiempo que sacaba los dedos de su interior. Volteando, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacando un sobre plateado de ahí. Lo abrió, colocando el condón en su erección, palpitante y dolorosa. Alineo su erección en la entrada ahora dilatada de Edmund, quien le sonrió, uniendo sus labios justamente cuando Peter en una sola estocada entro en él.

_Y me dejo llevar por sus besos..._

Edmund acaricio su pecho, mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas, penetrándose así mismo.

_Por sus caricias, su olor, su sabor._

Peter tomo la cadera de Edmund, moviéndola en círculos. El aire olía a vainilla, combinando con un poco de chocolate. Edmund sonrió, llevando su mano a su polla, masturbándose.

Peter llegó al orgasmo mucho antes que Edmund, y lo sintió exactamente como lo recordaba. No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaban así, viviendo aquel prohibido amor, toda aquella pasión.

Edmund saco la polla de Peter de su interior, acercando la suya a la cara de Peter, aún encima de él. Siguió masturbándose, hasta que Peter quito su mano para suplantarla por su boca. Y entonces, entre los labios de Peter, llegó a su liberación.

_Solo sé que, si la gente supiera de lo nuestro, acabaríamos muy mal. Porque nuestro amor..._

Unieron sus labios en un apasionante beso, saboreando la semilla de Edmund. Rompieron el beso para mirarse a los ojos.

—Te amo —susurro Edmund.

—Yo también te amo —contestó Peter.

 _Porque nuestro amor, es_   ** _prohibido_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3  
> ¡Recuerda que tenemos [Pagina en Facebbok](https://www.facebook.com/TheCreatorOfStories/)!


End file.
